1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of converting continuous tone images into pseudo-halftone binary images through an error distribution binary conversion method.
2. Description of Related Art
An error diffusion binary conversion process has been proposed by Floyd, et al. in "An Adaptive Algorithm for Spatial Greyscale," SID 17 [1976]. This error diffusion binary conversion process can convert a natural image comprised of plural tone levels into a high quality binary image.